Child of the Moon
by Anastasija Deutsch
Summary: The sunset is like the end of life. But where one ends, immediately another one begins. The moon comes out: white, gorgeous. Once I considered it animate, but... what kind of soul can it have after everything that happened to me? Black, like ashes, accidentally spilled on a snow-white tiles in the kitchen, like a tarnished reputation...
1. Chapter 1

_I thought I was dying: the pain was excruciating and nearly unbearable._

"Run, Emily!" my father shouted and despite the overwhelming panic I quickly obeyed, hiding in the pit.

 _I saw Aaron and Adam light up their torches and run toward the woods, ordering everybody to hide as well. Some seconds later, I heard a terrifying growl and the sound of flesh being torn, among all the noise around._

 _People screamed, a lot, and I hoped it would end soon._

 _Suddenly, as if one of ever existing gods could have heard my prayers, it finished._

 _There were low voices from the riverbank, sounds of bodies limply falling to the ground and I lifted the branch to look at it. Men and women in black cloaks were quietly disposing of all the witnesses of the previous encounter and their red eyes lit up the darkness of night. I could not hear the wolves anymore. Maybe, they've killed them too._

 _My thoughts returned to all the people in the village and I suddenly understood everything. They will kill me as well._

 _I prayed they wouldn't find me._

* * *

I opened my eyes, realizing I was still at the History lesson. Well, I've decided to specialize in History and Philosophy. My life already was spoiled, so why not to choose the most boring path? Suddenly, I felt somebody's eyes on me and turned my head to the boy, sitting next to me. The feeling didn't disappear, so I quickly ran my eyes through the rest of class, finding another one, with blond hair staring at me, like he was in pain, too. I shot him a questioning glance and he returned to his notes. I hid my head in my hands and allowed myself not to listen to the teacher. I knew about colonization wall enough.

The rest of the lessons passed as if in a blur and I was happy most teachers didn't bother me. Only on the parking lot I heard somebody talking about hiking in nearest woods and briefly thought about preventing people from the fatal mistake they made. Full moon always brings something supernatural to this world: both predators and their prays reveal their roles.

 _I_ was a threat.

Human eater, for crying out loud.

Suddenly, I felt something, or somebody approach me. Just instinct de self preservation, you know? I turned quickly-to quickly-falling on my butt, and cringing, hearing a quite growl above. What a hell this enormous fellow with complexion of the agrimotor wanted from me? I didn't know him, doubted he knew me, but his eyes were full of rage and suspicion. nonetheless.

"Emmet, calm down!" a strict and commanding voice came from behind his back. I could recognize a southern accent there, but I wasn't sure though. It was the guy from my History class, firmly grasping Emmet's shoulder. Now I could get a better look at him. He was kind of pretty, in spite of the fact all his visible parts of skin were covered with strange crescent mark, which were suspiciously reminding me of bite marks. He __did__ look dangerous and somehow intimidating. I took some cautious steps backward, slightly tilting my head.

"What do you want, people?" I asked, panicking, and inhaled deeply and the strong scent suddenly made me slightly nauseous. Everybody tensed, like if I was a threat. Well, I am harmless, unless they touch me. However, I doubt I will be able to defend myself against this bunch of... whatever they are.

"Who are you?" Spit out Emmet, staring at me. I looked at them quizzically.

"You are a shapeshifter." more likely stated than asked Hale, without taking his amber eyes off me. However, I could feel doubt in his voice. I swallowed hardly and hesitantly nodded. How do they know? I mentally growled. __Cold ones__. Of course! How could I be so stupid? So now, I know whom to accuse of gene activation, because I've met none of their kind before except, maybe, __the blackcoats__.

"You have to be the one. Because you are definitely not the werewolf." stated Emmet now a bit more calm and coolheaded, and then reasoned, "They were destroyed by Volturi decades ago."

I shivered when he mentioned that name. On the other hand I was becoming furious and impatient. Firstly, our kind was not a building to be destroyed. Secondly, I was late for work. I but my lip, crossing my arms. Blond one growled and muttered something in a very low voice, shot me warning glance and then, they both left. I stood there for one more minute, trying to digest everything that had happened and then hurried to my bike.

To be honest, I didn't really had a job now. Apparently, I had a source of money, but it can be hardly named as 'job'. My old friend Vicky now was my adopted sister in law, Alex's wife and mother of naughty Lauren and Eric. Two children I had to babysit nearly every day to earn for college.

* * *

That week passed without any troubles. Now, when I knew their secret, and verse-versa, it was much easier. I got along with Jasper a bit, but my mind still screamed "Dangerous!" every time I came close. My nostrils said it, too. In his turn he told me I smelt like a wet dog. Well, it wasn't much a compliment, but we were quits.

There were seven of them in their family. Not coven, much to my surprise. But what shocked me the most - their patriarch was a physician. It was a relief: I could trust him not to expose my secret to the world. I was suspicious about that for some time, but when I could no longer postpone my visit to the hospital... Well, now I was confident in it.

I entered the house and was caught off-guard by the mess there, and a pair of dirty boots on the carpet. Oi, my dear brother is(was) home. I didn't like him very much: he had temper and was very stubborn sometimes. He was especially difficult to deal with, when there was something about supernatural. Of course, I told nobody about it, because I think everybody should mind his own business.

"Emily!" Vicky smiled gently at me and gave me a hug. "I've missed you so much! Oh, how do you feel?"

"Jeez, I missed you to, Sherman." I said and looked at her with the question in my eyes. "I'm fine, why?"

"You are very hot, you may have a fever. I shall call Alex." she chimed and I hurried to stop her: high temperature was normal for me. Let one nurse take my temperature, and if Dr Fang wasn't there to stop her, they'd give me hypothermia, trying to reduce 'fever'.

"Wait, Vicky, don't bother him." I caught her by the hand. "I swear I will go to doctor today, if you say so. Just a little bit later, okay?"

This woman was more than a little bit paranoid about health and made my brother crazy as well. I hated this fuss, but could do nothing in my turn. I exhaled, wished her good luck and went upstairs to my room. I could already hear loud debates of children.

"Emmy Lily!" Lauren cried happily and I chuckled. My full name was Emily Lee, so she usually mixed it to her liking. "The light doesn't want to turn on!" the girl complained. Eric shrugged and pressed the switch both on and off some times. The boy was usually very quiet-too quiet-and maybe shy, but, Jeez, did I love him.

"Um, I think we will need a new lightbulb." I said to myself, rubbing the back of my neck. "Go to kitchen, kids. I will be back soon." I promised, searching for the ladder and rummaging through the drawers. My only relief was a quite conversation downstairs. The kinds were all right, then.

Suddenly, it became very quite, like before the storm.

"Emmy!" Eric cried, panicked, running into the room and accidentally bumping in the ladder. I swore under my breath, trying my best not to fall. Then, if to fall, not on the kid. As a result I landed on the carpet with loud 'crack'.

"Damn it!" I whispered getting up and following the kid downstairs. Lauren was staying in the kitchen, her back turned to me. "What happened?" Again, her brother answered.

"She gota bulb and..." I gasped, when Sherman finally turned to face me, a goddamned lamp stuck in her mouth. Dear God, I wanted both to laugh and cry. She, however, chose the latter option.

In some minutes we were already at the nearest hospital, making an appointment to see a doctor. I swear, I've never drove so fast in my life. Sure, we had to go to the ER, but today everything was just fucked up.

The same nauseatingly sweet scent hit me one more time and I turned my head to my left to greet a doctor. I smirked.

"Ms. Moonlock? Why are you still here?" He wondered and reminded me one more time it was an emergency situation, I had to go straight to the ER, and yada-yada-yada. While on our way to exam room, we've met a lot of nurses and other staff; none of them could suppress a smirks.

"Well, there are two variants how we deal with it. Artificial dislocation of the jaw or just crashing the lamp." Doctor Fang announced and I rubbed my chin in thought. "Anyway, I consider the second option is much better." He then told me. I fully agreed with him: Alex will come after me with a match, if something happens with his _precious_ child. Not that I didn't like kids, but some of them just annoyed the hell otta me.

"Momma says Elly has fever!" Eric pointed out and I grunted, rolling my eyes. Doc nodded and paged somebody.

"Gianna, please, take the kid to the waiting room, call his parents and come here. I will need your help" he said to the nurse and gestured towards Lauren. At the same time, I was being asked some questions for the chart. The girl was only six, but it was thick enough for Vicky's liking.

In a minute or so, I heard a crashing sound and Lauren's happy gasp, as well as Alex's booming voice.

"Papa!" Children ran to my brother and hugged him tightly. Well, I've already having a feeling I am being the third wheel here. Alex caught my glance and nodded, leaving Eric and Lauren to Vicky.

"Good day, doctor Cullen. Sorry, it's quite messed up today" he apologized, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Every day here is messed up, Mr. Sherman. I believe we have solved the main problem, though."

"Just know than my sister's favorite phrase is 'it's okay" Alex chickled and left me. I sighed, trying not to pay attention to the overwhelming scent.

"Okay, Emily, considering you've fell of the ladder, I'd like to know if anything was broken." Doc said, looking at me expectantly.

"Um, I think there was something with my left arm, but you know, werewolves have very good regeneration." I grimaced at those words. "I am kinda lucky you have the shift today. Despite the fact we must be natural enemies... Well, again, I am glad." It was my turn to chuckle now. Shit, I was rambling.

"It is pleasant to hear." he admitted. "Still, quick regeneration is not always good: the bones could heal up incorrect. In this case we will need to re-break them." Explained Cullen, while examining my arm. "I will order an X-ray." With this words he paged somebody again. "Well, for now it's all, so if you have some time..." He drifted off.

"It's okay" I assured me.

"My son Jasper, you know him, told me you are... a werewolf." the man said slowly, his eyes never leaving me, as if expecting me to become mad at the last word. I shrugged it off. "For decades, I have been studying different creatures and their nature. Don't you mind telling me about your kind a bit?"

"To start with, again, werewolves and vampires are considered as natural enemies, we share the same food source, but knowing the fact you survive on animal blood..." I sighed, meeting confused look. "Drop the topic." I paused, and then continued. "We... I phase only in full moon and can't have children." I spat the last part, despite all my attempt to stay calm.

"Child of the moon" whispered Cullen, not that shocked, but still. "You are from Brazil, right?" I nodded, continuing my story.

"Our village was attacked by the pack of wolves when I was thirteen." I explained. "And, alas, I was only survivor. I think it's miracle the darkcoats didn't notice me." I said, understanding that I was drifting off to my memories.

"So, you was bitten?" he asked curiously, so I lifted my shirt a bit, exposing my side with the bite scar. Than hid it again, crossing my arms. Cullen shook his head slowly "Sorry, I just thought your kind no longer existed. It's magnificent..."

"Magnificent?" I spat, staring at the man, cutting him off. "I eat innocent people and whereas you can become fucking 'vegetarians', I can't control myself. Do you even know when I killed my first prey? I was fourteen. Her name was Katheryn and she was pregnant with twins. She left her mother with cancer alone, and a three years old daughter. They were my neighbors, Cullen. How could I ever look in their eyes again knowing, that it was I, who made them suffer and starve." I hissed. "It is really magnificent, doc. I may not be able to control myself, but I remember everything, every detail, __every__ fucking detail. Do you know how is this? Living forever with it? No." I was pissed off now, and thanks God the door was locked.

"And I wish you never to know how it is." I added quietly, visibly shaking.

"Calm down, Emily." He ordered and I did my best to obey. This man was smart, I know, but I didn't regret my monologue. They needed to know, furthermore, he requested information. Well, he got it.

"I should better go" I told him. "I will wait for X-ray in the hall."

"Okay, I hope you feel better soon." the man nodded.

* * *

I did not understand how to distract myself from thinking about him. I drew, and thoughtfully found myself, drawing his parts of the face: eyes, straight nose, curled hair. It turned out similar, alas, I could never forget.

"Who is it?" Came Jasper's voice from behind my back, startling me a little. "Your imprint?" I tried to close the album, but Hale got it without problems and was now looking at dozens of similar portraits.

"God forbid!" I muttered and he stared at me incredulously. "That's a man I've never regretted tearing apart." I deadpanned, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. The hole in my chest opened again. Holy shit, when it will end?

Hale was still staring at me, so I decided to tell him this story, old as hills story...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi, I'm here again. Hope you like it. I was rather busy lately - writhing The Child of the Moon in the E-Book format translating it into Russian (it's original language of the story) I'm trying hard to make this story match with Twilight canon.**

 **RR**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Previously:**

"Who is it?" Came Jasper's voice, startling me a little. "Your imprint?" I tried to close the album, but Hale got it without problems and was looking at dozens of similar portraits.

"God forbid!" I chuckled and he stared at me incredulously. "That's a man I've never regretted tearing apart."

* * *

 _"You know, Pete." I started, pacing the backyard of my house, sometimes shooting a fluent glance at the glowing lantern. "You are being a moron. I've promised I will wait till you finish your damn university, not dating with anyone... Dammit, you got me an engagement ring! Then you come to my house, wake me up, tell me you are breaking up with me, and now you are yelling at me for yelling at you?"_

 _I felt rage build up in me, but managed to calm down eventually. I didn't want to phase in front of this guy, did I? Yeah, first love, first boy, at cetera-cetera. I was a really naïve one to believe in his speeches and promises of being together. Now, the ring on my finger was only a reminder of my past, of how foolish I once was._

 _"Listen, Emmy, I know we've been dating since the high school, I know you loved me, and vice-versa... But, Jeez, woman, you need to calm down!"_

 _My hand met a nearest tree with the loud "thud". I've never been known for my patience and, of course, I suffered a lot because of my temper. However, under no circumstances does anyone mention it to me._

 _"I am calling Alex" I quietly announced, leaning on the doorframe, now on the verge of tears. I needed my brother now more than ever, despite his own cockroaches in his head. "And don't ya dare call me Emmy, Peter Johnson."_

 _Peter's hand on my wrist snatched me back to reality and for the moment I started. If the glares could kill, I'd be no more than a pile of ashes now._

 _"So you, girl, think you can solve everything just dialing your precious brother?" he was genuinely amused. "You told me you want me happy, so know that there is not better choice! I've known Jane since my childhood, she is the best girl I've ever met. No offence, Emily, I caught the word."_

 _I was shaking now. Well, it was quite reasonable: I was hungry, enraged with this moron and the moon was shining brightly above my head._

 _"I caught you word, too, Petey, you will die with my name on your lips." I quoted, taking some steps back. "And I will make fucking sure you will."_

 _I phased._

* * *

"That was..." Hale stopped, thinking about the right word. I used his pause to get my sketchbook away from his hands and hide it to the bag. "I don't know, kill the guy because of love. Ya know, it's kind of cruel."

"I know, but that's what I am." I scratched my chin thoughtfully. "Animal attacks always cause bloodbaths and, let me assure you, the police had no doubts in it. My _precious brother_ was insane."

"I can imagine." Jasper easily agreed. "So, wanna ditch remaining lessons?"

"Sure, we can come to my place if you want. And, by the way, will you tell me about that Stonewall guy? I've got an assignment." I looked at him sheepishly.

"'That stonewall guy'? Are you serious?" Jasper raised an eyebrow, amusement clear in his voice, and chuckled. "Jesus, lady, you'd better have some respect."

I smirked and got on the back of Hale's bike.

In five minutes Jasper's Ducati we pulled in front of my house. Actually, I loved motorcycles, loved the feeling of the wind blowing in your face. Only running can be better.

My driveway was still covered in some strange kind of sand and mud, the newspaper was still lying forgotten of the bench, and the lock was still hard to open. It was my home, and it held to many memories. I was a battlefield and a love nest. A place to rest and to work hard. To cry and laugh at the silly TV comedy. It was freedom I liked, even in such small details. If my brother was here, I would have already been properly chastised. I hated his looks screaming "I know what's better. I am older, and yada-yada-yada." I think he thought it was his duty to do it from time to time, and I understood it to some extent, but the rebelling teenager inside of me was still sometimes pissed of because of it.

 _Maybe I'm foolish, maybe I'm blind_  
 _Thinking I can see through this and see what's behind_  
 _Got no way to prove it, so maybe I'm lying_  
 _But I'm only human after all..._

"Speaking of the devil." I muttered pulling a cell out of my pocket. "Hey, Al. What's up?"

"Get your ass home." Came Alex's slightly trembling and tight voice.

"I am already home." I replied, looking around for any signs of him being here.

"No, I mean like... _home_."

"Honey, you live in Arkansas, if you don't remember" I scoffed, now genuinely confused. "And I have neither money, no wish to go there."

"Fine" Alex sighed defeated, and after a long pause asked again. "That your guy, is he Cullen?"

"Hale, technically, but why?"

"Listen, an hour ago a fellow came, said he is an old acquaintance of them. Asked me where are you."

"You didn't give him my number, did you? Ah, incoming call." I growled and pressed the button. "Yes?»

"Emily Lee Moonlock" said the low and formal voice, nonetheless somehow beautiful. Jasper came closer, his eyes suddenly pitch black. "Daughter of Aaron and May."

"Who are you?" I asked slowly, my face as white as a shit of paper. All my bitchiness was gone now, and this whole situation was scaring the shit otta me. "And what do you want?"

"My name is Demetri, and I'm calling you to let you know that my master Caius is looking forward to meeting you."

The line went dead and I suddenly felt somehow dizzy, first time in many years.

"Shit." I muttered, looking at Jasper. He thoughtfully nodded.

"It is indeed."


End file.
